Sickabeezer
Sickabeezer is the second half of the fourth episode from the second season of VeggieTales in the House. Plot Bob takes care of Ichabeezer, who has come down with a case of the 'Sniccups', which causes Ichabeezer to go into such a fit, before deliriously asking "Is that you, Mommy?" when Bob comes up to him. Bob lets Ichabeezer know who he is, before Ichabeezer says, "My mom is named Bob?", but Bob corrects him, telling him that he's Bob the Tomato, telling Ichabeezer that his mom is a zucchini like him. Ichabeezer then asks "I'm a zucchini?", while Bob tells him that he's a delirious zucchini, and that he has a bad case of the Sniccups. Ichabeezer is about ask what a Sniccup is, before he does just that, Bob telling him that it's what he just did while coming back with a blanket. Ichabeezer then reiterates that Bob is taking care of him, before Bob tells him to quit trying to think and to just rest, further telling him that he's taking care of him until he's all better. The doorbell then rings as Ichabeezer gets up to try and answer it, but Bob throws him back on the couch, telling him to stay on the couch, before he goes to answer the door, finding that Petunia and Bacon Bill have come by while carrying fishing poles. Bacon Bill asks Bob what he's doing at Ichabeezer's house when they're supposed to be fishing, before Petunia adds about how they heard that the Mega Guppy was seen at the koi pond. Bob becomes intrigued when he hears about the Mega Guppy, saying that he's been trying to catch it ever since he was a cherry tomato. Bacon Bill tells Bob to come, but Bob tells him that he can't, because Ichabeezer has the Sniccups. Bacon Bill then asks what a Sniccup is, before Bob explains that it's a sickness where you sneeze and hiccup at the same time, which Ichabeezer does. Petunia feels sorry for Bob missing out, before she tells him that she'll try not to catch the Mega Guppy without him, before Petunia psyches Bob when he asks her if she'll really do that. Bacon Bill and Petunia go to leave, but Bacon Bill stops and he asks Bob where Rooney is, Bob answering that Larry is taking care of Rooney since he's taking care of Ichabeezer, before Bacon Bill says sympathetically, "Poor Rooney". At Bob and Larry's home, Rooney comes up to Larry while carrying a bone in his mouth before placing the bone in front of Larry. Larry guesses right that Rooney wants to play, but he ends up guessing wrong that Rooney wants to play Checkers, saying that he'll be black while Rooney can be red, which Rooney is not happy to hear since Larry misinterpreted what he wants. Nevertheless, Larry and Rooney play Checkers together, with Larry making the first move, before telling Rooney that it's his turn. Rooney ends up wiping the floor and dominating Larry at Checkers, which Larry is surprised to see as he says, "I didn't think it was possible, but you just beat me in one move". After the game is over, Rooney places his bone in front of Larry again, as Larry tries to guess what Rooney is trying to tell him, but he erroneously guesses that Rooney wants to play video games, which shocks Rooney again, Larry telling him that they should play a video game about cats, which only saddens Rooney about Larry not understanding what he wants. Back at Ichabeezer's mansion, Ichabeezer Sniccups once again, before Bob comes up to him with a tea kettle, while Ichabeezer asks him that he's taking care of him instead of fishing for the Mega Guppy, Bob telling him not to remind him of the Mega Guppy. Despite Bob telling him not to talk about it, Ichabeezer starts to go on about how the Mega Guppy is the rarest fish in the world, then tells Bob that he could catch it and be famous. After hearing Ichabeezer telling him that he could be famous from catching the Mega Guppy, Bob becomes excited, asking Ichabeezer if he really thinks that, before Ichabeezer Sniccups again, while Bob tells him that "If only there was a way to take care of you and still indulge my fishing obsession". Bob then tells Ichabeezer that he can't leave him here but he has to catch the Mega Guppy, proclaiming that there's only one right choice to make. Soon, Bob has decided to join his friends in fishing while pulling Ichabeezer with him in a wagon, while Ichabeezer deliriously says, "Mom, where are you taking me?" Bob once again reminds Ichabeezer who he is before telling him that he's taking him fishing. Bob then meets up with Petunia and Bacon Bill again, asking them if they've got room for two more. Petunia becomes excited when she sees that Bob has shown up after all, so that they can go catch the Mega Guppy, while Bob says that it's about to get real, just as Ichabeezer Sniccups once again. Back at Bob and Larry's home, Larry is surprised that Rooney has beaten him 652 times at a video game involving cats driving race cars, then asks Rooney if he's using cheat codes. Rooney then comes up to the front door and whines, as Larry asks him what's wrong, then claims that he knows what it means when Rooney is standing in front of the door. However, Larry once again gives out a wrong guess, thinking that Rooney wants to go outside and fly an airplane, before opening the door as Rooney rushes outside. However, Larry then says, "Hey, that's not how you fly an airplane". Out on the lake, Bob, Petunia, and Bacon Bill are out fishing, with Ichabeezer along for the ride, as Bob says, "Fishy-fishy, fun-fun. Right, guys?", though Petunia doesn't seem to agree with Bob because it's a little bit cramped. Of course, Bob disregards this, saying "Fun-fun! That's the spirit." Bacon Bill then tells Bob that "This boat can't fit this many people. Are you sure you can fish and take care of Ichabeezer?", Bob answering that it's easy, before he pulls out a bowl of soup and flings the soup right at Ichabeezer, who gets up, but falls back down again after the soup lands in his mouth. After accomplishing this task, Bob then says, "Come on, Mega Guppy! I'm gonna get you!" Underneath the waters of the lake, a large fish-like shadow swims past the worm that is being used as bait. Meanwhile, Larry throws a paper bag in the trash just as Rooney comes up to him while carrying his leash. Larry takes the leash from Rooney, asking him "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?", which Rooney is excited to hear, but once again, Larry guesses wrong, this time guessing that Rooney wants to play jump rope, disappointing Rooney once again. Larry then starts jump roping with the leash, saying, "Cinderella ate a marshmella, went upstairs to catch a lobster!" Rooney then falls over in frustration again, which Larry notices as he goes over to Rooney, telling him, "How foolish of me. I'm sorry. I haven't been considering your feelings first, Rooney." Of course, Larry once again guesses wrong that Rooney wants to play cowboy. This time, Rooney has now had enough of Larry's inability to guess what he really wants as he goes back inside the house and locks the door behind him. Larry notices this as he rushes over and tries to open the door, but it's locked, telling Rooney to open the door. Larry then tells Rooney that he'll give him a doggie treat, but there's no response, before Larry finally guesses right that Rooney wants him to take him for a walk. Rooney then unlocks the door and comes back out, as Larry hooks the leash to Rooney, intending to take a "nice, calm, leisurely afternoon walk", but Rooney quickly runs off while dragging Larry with him. Back at the lake, Bob, Petunia, and Bacon Bill are still fishing, before Ichabeezer starts calling out for his 'Mom', Bob once again correcting him about who he is, before Ichabeezer says, "What's Grandma doing here?" Petunia is offended when she hears this, asking Ichabeezer if she looks old enough to be his grandma. Ichabeezer then mistakes Bacon Bill for his Grandpa, which causes Bacon Bill to say, "Grandson!" Larry has managed to gain control of Rooney once again, while all covered with stickers and shrubbery, telling him that that's the last time that he lets him run off, dragging him through a thumbtack testing area, then through the house of cacti, and then through the pillow factory. Larry then calls Rooney a bad dog and hooks him up to the ice cream cart, intending to take an ice cream break. Larry then wonders what kind of ice cream a dog would like, just as the sound of a cat meowing is heard, before Rooney looks to see Mrs. Fuzzyface come by, before becoming angry, just as Larry decides to give Rooney Cow Leg Bone-flavored ice cream. However, Rooney then starts chasing after Mrs. Fuzzyface, dragging both the ice cream cart and Larry with him, chasing after her through the sink and across the Countertop. Larry is about to call Rooney a bad dog again, before Mrs. Fuzzyface and Rooney both jump off the Countertop, Rooney dragging the ice cream cart off the Countertop before landing on the floor again. The impact of the ice cream cart landing also causes three ice cream cones to get thrown out and caught by a corn man, a carrot man, and a broccoli man, as they thank Larry for the free ice cream, to which Larry respectfully tips his ice cream hat at the citizens, while Rooney still chases after Mrs. Fuzzyface while still dragging the ice cream cart with him. Rooney then turns around as he chases Mrs. Fuzzyface right towards Pa Grape's Store. Inside, Pa is sweeping the floor when a loud crash sound causes him to jump up then fall to the ground again, before approaching Larry and Rooney who are both dazed from the impact as he says, "Always with the crashing into my store", before Larry apologizes to Pa, telling him that it won't happen again until next time. Mrs. Fuzzyface then shows up from behind Pa as he says hello to it and starts to pet it, which Larry is horrified to see as Rooney chases after Mrs. Fuzzyface again, once again dragging the ice cream cart around the store, dragging the cart past the shelves, knocking stuff off, then past the lobster tank, which causes the lobsters to get thrown into the air and land on top of Larry, before he yells out "Clean up on aisles three, seven, five and 11!" Noticing the stack of sardines still untouched, Pa nonchalantly knocks them over as Larry says, "And 12!" Back at the lake, Bob, Petunia, and Bacon Bill are still fishing while Petunia states that Ichabeezer doesn't look good, but Bob tells her that he's always that green. Petunia then asks Bob if he's sure that he's putting his needs before his obsession to catch the Mega Guppy, but Bob tells her that he's not obsessed with catching the Mega Guppy and that it's just a mild hobby, which is the most important thing in the world. Of course, Ichabeezer then gives off another Sniccuping fit that causes the boat that Bob, Petunia, and Bacon Bill are in to bounce across the lake. After the fit ends, Bacon Bill quips that that was actually fun, before Ichabeezer Sniccups once again, this time, causing Bob, Petunia, and Bacon Bill to get thrown into the air before Petunia and Bacon Bill land in the boat again, but Bob falls into the water but does climb back into the boat as he says "Gesundheit", before he suddenly gets pinched by a lobster, as he pulls the lobster off and throws it back into the water again. After approaching the front of the boat, Bob becomes amazed when he sees the Mega Guppy swim by, the Mega Guppy swimming around the boat, as Bob yells out, "Now who's crazy?" When the Mega Guppy sees Bob's lure, it just swims away, which Bob is surprised to see, telling Petunia and Bacon Bill that they gotta row. Petunia and Bacon Bill start rowing the boat, chasing after the Mega Guppy, which is jumping across the lake, with Bob telling them to row faster, but Petunia says that they're too heavy and that they gotta lose some weight, before Bacon Bill then says, "If we watch what we eat and do plenty of exercise, we should be able to catch up in a couple of months." Of course, Bob says that they gotta lose weight now, looking around at what to throw out to lighten the load, before looking at Ichabeezer, which Petunia is surprised to see, telling Bob that he can't be serious. Bob is about to throw Ichabeezer off the boat, while Bacon Bill quips that this just got dark. Bob tries to protest, but Petunia can only shake her head, which causes Bob to realize what he's doing as he puts Ichabeezer down again, just as the Mega Guppy swims away, while Bob decides that maybe he can catch it next year. After the fishing trip is over, Bob apologizes for ruining the fishing trip, while Bacon Bill says that usually he's the one who ruins everything, before Petunia tells Bob that he learned to put his needs aside for Ichabeezer and that's what's important. Because of this, Bob starts singing a song about how we should always think about others first, instead of just always going first all the time, and that we'll "please God by going second instead". After the song ends, Bob has now brought Ichabeezer back home with Ichabeezer on the couch, before Bob comes up to him with a bowl of chicken soup, admitting that he never should have been so "self... fish", then laughs at his own joke. Ichabeezer thanks Bob for taking care of him, adding that it's more than anyone has ever done for someone as grumpy as him. Bob then tells Ichabeezer that when he gets better, they'll go fishing for the Mega Guppy together. Of course, Ichabeezer tells him no need to wait because he feels all better right now, which Bob is surprised hear, saying "That's one quick recovery". Ichabeezer then comes back while carrying some fishing gear, wanting to go catch the Mega Guppy, but this time, Bob ends up getting the Sniccups now. Because of this, Ichabeezer decides to take care of Bob now that he has gotten the Sniccups from him. Characters *Bob *Larry *Petunia Rhubarb *Ichabeezer *Bacon Bill *Junior Asparagus *Laura Carrot *Rooney *Pa Grape Fun Facts Explanations *Robert is the proper name for anyone who is "Bob". This is why in some episodes Robert G. Lee wrote is often shorten to Bob. Goofs *James Covell was not credited for the episode. Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Category:Episodes Category:VeggieTales in the House episodes Category:2010s Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Bob Category:Episodes focusing on Ichabeezer